


退休记事

by LinC229



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NO MORE METAL GEAR AU, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黄文存档</p>
            </blockquote>





	退休记事

大雪在窗外纷飞。

卡兹米勒躺在沙发上睡着了。

屋里烧得很暖，他只穿着一条内裤，被子也踢到了地上，胸膛有绵长的起伏。

裸蛇衣褶内和肩头藏着的雪花，在温暖的室内飞快地上浮消散，看上去倒像是打开了桑拿室的门似的。他走过去，悄无声息地，用冰凉的手背碰了一下同居人的脸。

卡兹米勒隐藏在墨镜底下的睫毛纹丝不动。他甚至打了个招呼：“哟，snake。”

昨夜的狼藉已经经历清扫，酒瓶和外卖袋子被他在晨练的时候就带出去了，地毯上只横躺着一条闪着光的金属胳膊。昨天晚上他们喝酒。对着喝，喝得很凶，也笑得很凶，过了夜卡兹米勒的声音仍然嘶哑，宿醉盘旋着，只从男人的喉咙里露出一个尾巴尖。

蛇的手指按在他脸颊上，像是冰凉为炽热所融。

“干嘛？”卡兹问。

他的左臂原靠在沙发背上，这会儿也抬起来，拢住蛇的脖子。

卡兹避开他压下来的唇：“没刷牙呢。”

两个成年男人的气味碰撞，在隔夜的酒和烟的发酵下，并不十分好闻。蛇调转方向蹭了蹭墨镜，满意地看见卡兹米勒隔着一团模糊的茶色玻璃皱紧了眉头。

“我又不嫌弃你。”

蛇模糊不清地说。随即他的下唇被卡兹叼住，两人的牙关都很轻易叩开，舌与舌交缠着，水声四溢。

蛇的手就顺着胸腹往下走了，从内裤外面包裹住同居人的阴茎，不轻不重地抚摸、揉动。

有晨勃的基础在，卡兹米勒一开始的大小就很可观。他唉唉叫唤着：“你别……太凉了！”

卡兹米勒扭动身体，想要逃避对方的动作，力道却达不到挣扎的程度。

即使这么说，那东西在裸蛇手里涨大的速度还是比平时更快。黑发男人的眼睛里就带了点促狭，他俯下身在卡兹胸膛上舔了一口，然后含住右边的乳头，舌尖在涨起的肉粒上划动。

卡兹的呼吸逐渐沉重起来。蛇离开他的胸口时，他的乳尖已经十分红肿了，唾液凝固在空气里，冰冷和板结的闷痛。蛇弯起他的腿，将挂在腿弯的内裤拉到一边脚背上，爬进他分开的双腿之间。

卡兹湿润的阴茎和臀沟彻底暴露在蛇面前。认识太久互相早就失去了遮掩的兴趣，他还向上挺了挺腰，露出一个坏笑。

蛇趴在他小腹上，舔舐着炽热的阴茎，粘稠的唾液和龟头前部分泌的液体交织在一起，两端拉出一根弧形的透明丝线。他的体温已经恢复过来，不过卡兹大腿和小腹附近被挑逗得相当火热了，当他的脸颊抵上去，温差仍然激起了一个美味的颤抖。

“嗯嗯……”

卡兹的手指梳理他的头发，那感觉像是按摩。

蛇将对方半勃起的阴茎大半纳入嘴中，注意避开牙齿，浓烈的雄性气味涨满了口腔内的狭小空间，让他的舌头不能自由滑动。那几乎让他窒息了，蛇从鼻腔呼出一口气。

卡兹的家伙真的很大。

这已经不是他第一次处理这根东西，甚至不止第十次。上方传来有点不满的轻声鼻音，蛇让阴茎滑出嘴唇，再重新含进来。卡兹米勒那只可贵的单手正深深插进蛇的黑发里，贲起的微微颤动的肌肉表明了他的克制。

他握着卡兹的臀瓣，揉搓它，紧实的肌肉在指缝间凹凸成各种形状。嘴唇内部最柔软的一圈箍住冠状沟，前后滑动时能感到卡兹放松的腹肌都绷紧了。

沾着润滑剂的手指钻进臀缝，按揉穴口，突入狭窄而不断收缩的环状肌向内蠕动。前后夹击的效率很快。卡兹的腰持续挺动，唾液混着前液从蛇的唇角溢出来，蹭得他大腿根部麻痒又粘稠，需要狠咬一口才能平息。但是蛇的嘴正在干更重要的活，卡兹呻吟着。

阴茎的搏动沉着又剧烈，卡兹忽然抓住蛇的头发，向后拉扯。他们两人共通的毛病是在高潮临近时掌握不好力道，蛇被扯得头皮发痛，他顺从地后仰，避开了大部分溅射而出的浊白色精液。  
射过的阴茎软垂下来，搭在蛇的脸颊上，被蛇像寻找奶源的婴儿那样侧过头继续含住。卡兹松开同居人的头发，喘息着推了推他的肩，“喂，玩够了吧？”

男人继续转动碾磨着深入后方的手指。卡兹米勒的腿被制住，他由于快感忍不住缩起来，腰部下沉，向沙发里面压去。

“操……”

蛇的吸吮很强力，龟头顶端酥麻的感觉自从再次被含进嘴里就没有断绝过，很快又进入了状态，卡兹米勒被吊在迭起的高潮顶端，敏感点被弯曲的指节挤压玩弄着，刚射过的阴茎内部像是干涸了，空虚的感觉刺激着他不断收缩，那是一种错位，几乎变成渴求的疼痛。

他被逼着达到第二次高潮，又过了一会——在卡兹米勒脑子里，几乎有整个宇宙大爆发那么长——他几乎捏碎了沙发垫子，向上顶起的腰已经撑得酸痛，有那么一瞬间他不知道自己在说什么，眼前却是清明的，狂喜和狂怒像两卷台风过境。

第二次从中榨出的精液比第一次稀薄多了，腥苦地泛在蛇的口舌之间。蛇舔着唇，他停了手，或者说，住了嘴——卡兹从云层里慢慢飘落回沙发上，飘进自己的肉体中。蛇脱下自己的衣服，从他双腿之间向上爬，直到小腹和小腹都紧实地互相贴紧，炽热的硬物抵着他已经完全柔软和湿润的地方，那里微微开阖着，等待救赎的入侵。

他给了他一个下颌酸痛的亲吻。卡兹整个颓在他下面，只顾得上揽住他的肩，手臂还一个劲儿往下滑，“你都把我脑子从底下吸出去了！”

不知道算指控还是别的什么。连续高潮暂时清空了他说话的力气。过度敏感的部分被夹在两人之间摩擦，蛇说：“该我了。”他的嘴唇被摩擦得有些肿起，眼里的颜色变得更深。

卡兹被他翻了一个面。

他在这方面向来惜字如金。

END


End file.
